wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nebrie/Archive September 2010
Ruby Blade of the Forest I'm working on it, I deleted the old file page entirely and reuploaded the image. Enlightened Shadow said to wait until tomorrow to see if it is resolved by then, it seems that sometimes the older image hides in a cache or something and isn't entirely gone until things are fully updated. Yeah, that was really weird. Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 02:47, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Oh, thanks for the link, I wouldn't know since I've just started, but that's probably obvious all things considered. Your link didn't work, but I just typed in the name and got the page. I'll make sure I use that in the future--I've already started using it, actually, but whatever. GloriasAccount 22:34, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Nice job on all the edits and hard work. Hi! You have been doing an great job on your edits and have been an amazing contributor. You have not only been using the templates on pages, but you have been converting documents to templates, changing the "Clothing" to "Item" on a lot of templates (which PotRoast42 loved since he has been doing that), and even helping other people with a couple page problems. And you've made 800ish quality edits in a month. :) We are rewarding your good work by upgrading your user status to "Rollback". This is a feature which makes it really easy to undo vandalism on pages. If you look at the history of a page, you can compare any two sets of edits. And normally if you wanted to undo the most recent change you have to hit "undo" or simply reedit the page. Now, the "rollback" option will be available to you, and with one click you can undo the most recent changes by a single editor. Note that this will change all the most recent changes by that one editor, so its a good idea to double check what they did in the history before using it. But for obvious vandalism it is most handy, since with one click the vandalism is undone. Exercise discretion in using this feature and if you have any questions about using this feature or anything else, feel free to ask an admin on their talk page, or email PotRoast42 at potroast42@gmail.com and he should normally respond within 12 hours. Also, let us know about any obvious vandalism that you undo (just tell us the page) and we can block the user from editing on the wiki (registered or anonymous IP). Thanks! Administrator ErinEmeraldflame 02:18, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Munin Mistweaver Page Take a look at the Talk:Munin Mistweaver (Mirkholm Keep) page, I responded to your comment and could use your help. :) Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 00:36, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks very much. I am really sorry if you ended up farming for that pet based on old, bad information. :( We've been trying really hard recently to get rid a lot of that sort of thing. I deleted all those items of the page. Thanks again, ErinEmeraldflame 02:06, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Swirled Lollipop? Already here: Swirled Lollipop. :) ErinEmeraldflame 19:47, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh! Oh, thanks for moving it! That led to it being fixed. Its funny where things end up sometimes... ErinEmeraldflame 20:02, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Housing Infobox Template if you are interested I just noticed that you weren't using the Housing Infobox Template, the link is at the bottom of Forum:Editing Infobox Templates if you're interested. Sorry for not noticing until just now. ErinEmeraldflame 21:14, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Ironsplinter and Pixie Queen drop Hey, where are you on your Ironsplinter farming? I saw you had done a lot, and given that someone finally confirmed that the newer Smogger Pixie Queen is the pedigree 29 no card version, I'm willing to say its probably a retired drop there, and probably a "retired" pet drop altogether. I've noticed in general that for various pets that might have had two drops previously that they only generally have one now, and that there is generally (not always?) one pet drop per creature. So I'm guessing they replaced the really nice older pixie queen pet with the fairy card with a newer less useful one. ErinEmeraldflame 03:37, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Ok, I will modify those at some point, thanks :). I'm not surprised that you are getting new items after that many times. I've had a few that I've farmed between 250-300 times and still got new items near the end. Check out Sanzoku Bandit; I fought 350 of those to get my badge lol.], and on of those items I get my second to last fight. I'm beginning to suspect that many normal creatures can actually drop any or most of the normal items in an area, which means it would take a long time to know everything a creature can drop (at least 300 fights?). :) ErinEmeraldflame 04:08, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Fragmented Dragon Fragmented is a hybrid pet, right? From Shardtail Dragon? ErinEmeraldflame 04:17, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Vendor and Boots Hey Nebrie, The vendor is easy, we created a vendor2 line in the template that can go under the vendor line (I think Nicoliathan noticed this in some of his edits). For the Watchtower Sandals, I just moved the page to Watchtower Boots. I also first hit the "what links here" button at the bottom of the page and made sure to change it on the pages that linked to the Sandals (there were only two). Thanks for pointing that out, go ahead and add the vendor. And thanks again for your continuing great work, including fixing templates and undoing spammy edits and everything :) I think you are the Grizzleheim expert now. ErinEmeraldflame 23:10, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Template Images Hi, I figured I would reply to your message left on Potroast's page. The reason the images don't show up is because they are named wrong. We are wanting all images to be named exactly as the page name is with the .png extension. That's why we made the templates only accept that format. If you have an image that needs to be fixed then please save it to your computer and then click on the red link (where the missing image is) and upload that photo. Please know that if the file extension is something other than .png you will need to convert it before uploading. If you upload it from the red link it will already be named correctly. Thanks. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 02:46, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay, after a rapid series of edits, we think we have it. You can do it in the way explained above or type the image name into imagem. We tried making it's own line for image, but that brought several problems. Now you can just use imagem as the image line. Thanks! --Potroast42 03:18, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Pages Deleted Got it, thanks :) ErinEmeraldflame 17:19, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Moved Infobox Template Information and Links Hey, I moved the information on the Infobox Templates from the Forum to a separate instruction page called Creating New Pages on the sidebar. I am posting this message so you can update your links (and that will be the updated page from now on). Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 19:58, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Found the Problem Hi, I found the problem, it took a little bit because the code was fine! There were two identical buyval lines in the template, one under the normal vendor and one under the crafting vendor, so the second one being blank overrode the first. I changed the second one in the template to crbuyval instead and updated the documentation. Unfortunately, this means that other housing items in the template will need to have their line changed from buyval to crbuyval when this problem happens again. :( ErinEmeraldflame 21:12, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Fixing the template I'll have to ask Potroast about doing any automatic fixes. For now, manual fixing will be the way we'll have to do it. In order to do an automatic fix of all the templates, we'd have to activate a bot program, and while setting those up for the Wiki is on the to do list, we've been trying to get everything on templates first so that there would be something for bot programs to fix when we make template changes. :) If you don't hear otherwise, for now we'll just have to change the second buyval line to crbuyval for every template that has a buy price from a normal vendor... Not the best answer, I know, especially after you've entered a bunch vendor-sold items... And if you really don't feel like doing it right now, don't feel like you have to, just use the newly modified template from the Template:HousingInfobox/doc page :) Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 21:30, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! Congratulations on your 2000 edits! You're #7 of all time on the Wiki now. :) ErinEmeraldflame 00:28, September 14, 2010 (UTC) O.o Wow! Really? That's awesome and a little scary. Glad to be helpful. =D Nebrie 00:44, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :) I saw, thanks very much :) ErinEmeraldflame 17:13, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi You know, at some point we really should try to meet in game. If you're willing that is, if you're not that's OK too, you're still doing an awesome job. :) ErinEmeraldflame 17:39, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Where in Grizzleheim? I'm now now, so its fine :) Coincidentally, I'm actually in Unicorn, how about that? ErinEmeraldflame 18:56, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Possible change to clothing item values in future Hi Nebrie, I posted some information about this on the Projects page on the sidebar, take a look. I'm really hoping that sale prices don't change that much, and apparently the values all still being adjusted. Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 15:18, September 19, 2010 (UTC) HAHAH Glad to see i wasnt the only one! Yes about half way through i noticed hey im not the only one working on this lol but its cool thanks for all the images, ill finish up with this page so you wont have to worry about lol, thanks for the outline , I actually was in the process of changing all the breaks and reseting up the pricing system when you joined but hey now i dont have to take as many pictures how ever i do not have a boy character at all so if you could get guy images of all those clothing items that would be great thanks again User:Amanda_Kaye_Phillips ]]20:35, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Acutally you can finish her up You can finish up Elosie i think im gonna steer clear of clothing itmes takes to long and i dont have male character so shes all yours again ty for the help Welcome back! Hi, and a welcome back to you :) Things you missed you might be interested in: Kingsisle did change the value of dye for all clothing items, so all buy and sell prices for clothes are different now. They also raised the value of things like wands and furniture items to compensate for lowered sale prices of clothing, so basically all our buy/sell prices in the wiki are wrong now. :( But on the bright side, we made a reagents template and converted all the reagents to it, take a look. We also have a projects page for template work now which is on the sidebar. See you around, :) ErinEmeraldflame 19:02, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Contact Potroast42 :) Hey Nebrie, Potroast42 wanted to send you an email about something wiki-related, could you send him an email at potroast42@gmail.com? Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 22:54, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Want to chat at all? Hi, I'm in game right now if you want to chat about anything :) ErinEmeraldflame 03:52, September 28, 2010 (UTC) No problem :) Have a good night, maybe cya tomorrow ErinEmeraldflame 03:59, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Spine of the Dragon I'll ask Potroast about it later when he's online. It is very far over there, I'm not sure all the drop and vendor information should be showing up that way when its only a crafted item, we'll see what he says, I can fix things on it, but the item template was his design so he'll know faster :) Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 22:15, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Continued! Potroast says he plans to make that template collapse better when fields are empty and compress it a bit too, it just needs some format tweaking. ErinEmeraldflame 01:18, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Site Appearance Hey, Was the site (up until a few mins ago) all messed up in appearance? I'm just making sure that it wasn't just me. I set the site to default until we can rewrite the CSS code that will restore it. This is due to Wikia's new skin no doubt. When PR gets home we will take a look into finding a temporary solution. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 16:17, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Update The site seems to be fixed for the time being. It's just a quick reminder of what's to come in November. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 19:37, September 29, 2010 (UTC) New Pixie Queen with Card! Yay! The experiment worked! Now both of us can make as many as we want :) (as long as we want to spend over 51180 in gold each time) That makes me happy :) ErinEmeraldflame 01:14, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Crystalweaver or Crystal Weaver? I think it actually might be Crystalweaver. The 'W' can create what looks like a space in that font, I normally go by whether the letter is slightly taller than the others (indicated a capitol letter), which isn't always easy, but looking at your picture and the previous screencap, I think the W is the same height, making it a lowercase. I moved the page back to the original place :) Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 16:53, September 30, 2010 (UTC)